


A Partridge in a Pear Tree

by Kimmi_watch



Series: Kimmi's 12 Days of Christmas Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, HEH HEH HEH, M/M, a Partridge in a pear tree, on the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, you'll get it in a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmi_watch/pseuds/Kimmi_watch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and I'm writing fics for the 12 days of Christmas. Thinking outside the box. This is a Partridge in a pear tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Partridge in a Pear Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there. Thank you for clicking on my fic. I hope you enjoy reading this because I definitely had fun writing it. Stay tuned for more in the coming days!

Stiles was sitting behind the drums, gazing at Derek as he played the guitar and sung. Derek had written the song they were in the middle of performing and everyone kept telling him that it had been written about him but it was a love song so that absolutely couldn't be. As much as he wished it would be true he knew it was never going to happen.

When their performance was finished, Stiles got up to follow the rest of the band off the stage, but a pair of girls in the front row waved him over frantically so he headed over to say hello and shake their hands and sign some things for them. He was in the middle of hearing a completely flattering but horrifying proposal for what they wanted to do to him back at their place when a hand was placed on his shoulder, making him jump.

It was Derek and he didn't look pleased. "We're running late. We need to go." He told him, squeezing his shoulder ever so slightly and tugging him back, away from the girls. The two girls descended into over the top swooning, talking over each other to try to invite him to join them, the three of them because they were still including Stiles in their plans, but Derek was just glaring them down. "We need. To go." He repeated, turning away from them in a clear dismissal and focusing on Stiles instead. Stiles nodded hurriedly, clambering back up onto his feet.

"It was nice meeting you ladies." He told them with a charming smile, rushing after Derek when he strode away without looking back. 

Once they were a suitable distance away from the girls, who were still hanging by the stage as though they were hoping they'd change their minds and come back, he let out a sigh of relief. "Wow, thanks for the save, man." He told him happily, bouncing on his heels as he followed at Derek's ankles like an over excited puppy. Derek grunted and quickened his pace.

"If you want, you could probably catch up with the bus at the next gig." He told him, refusing to look over at Stiles. He looked annoyed, but whether it was with himself or with Stiles for some weird reason, Stiles wasn't sure. 

"Um, no? Why would I want to do that?" He asked, grabbing his arm and stopping his march to the bus. The rest of the Hale's - who were the rest of the _band_ \- were all hanging around outside the bus, giving them _looks_. Laura was smirking at them, Cora was rolling her eyes, Peter was looking like his usual creepy and annoying self while Talia and Andrew Hale were looking smug and fond. Stiles had no idea what was going on with any of them but especially with Derek.

"Because those girls wanted to _do things_ to you." Derek grunted out. "Sex things." He added, an adorable blush staining his cheeks, the tips of his ears and, from what he could see, the back of his neck.

"Sex things." Stiles repeated, his face and voice blank. "You think I want to ditch the bus to go do _sex things_. With girls I don't even _know_." He said and Derek shrugged. "Why would I want to do that?" He yelled, throwing his hands in the air and flailing them around. He wanted to hit Derek. The only reason he'd want to be anywhere other than the bus would be if _Derek_ was somewhere other than the bus. He'd joined their stupid family band after Derek's brother had left to go to college because he'd had a crush on Derek forever and he could play the drums which meant he could save their band. They had still been playing corny songs Talia and Andrew had written in the _70's_ when he'd joined and he'd helped convince them all to let Derek, and the others, contribute with their own songs which had led to them being discovered and getting popular, which had lead to Derek writing more and more songs which made Stiles want to fling his panties at him from his place behind the drums.

If he wore panties of course.

Shut up, it was one time and his best friend Scott had dared him to.

It's not like he had a few pairs in his suitcase under lock and key to stay hidden from his nosy band mates.

Of course not.

Moving on.

"Well I don't know. You don't seem to want to do sex things with m..." Derek cut himself off but not soon enough. Nowhere near soon enough. His eyes widened, Stiles' eyes widened, and then Derek tried to make a run for it. Before he got too far Laura and Cora appeared in front of him, herding him back towards Stiles and caging him in so he had nowhere to escape to. They turned their backs to them, giving them a modicum of privacy though, which was kind of nice.

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Stiles asked, embarrassed by the way his voice squeaked with the words. "Was that you saying that I apparently don't want to do sex thing with _you_?" He asked. Derek hung his head in shame, refusing to look up at him. "I’d do sex things with you but you never _asked_ me to do sex things with you!" He yelled at him. Derek snapped his head up to look at him, a look of tentative hope on his face.

"I wrote a song called 'Bang Me, Baby (Like a Drum)' and performed it in a band that contains my sisters, my uncle _and my parents_. How is that not me asking?" He pointed out, his eyes wide and verging on horrified.

Stiles felt a hysterical giggle bubble up out of his throat. He couldn't believe any of this was happening. Surely this was a dream. He was sure he was going to wake up any minute in embarrassment and possibly with sticky sheets depending on what happened next. It had happened before and was mortifying when you slept on a bus with not only the object of your affections but also their _family_ , when the _reason_ for the sticky sheets slept in the bunk below yours. 

"Are you serious?" He breathed out, gazing at him with stars in his eyes. Derek smiled, stepping closer to him.

"Just call me Padfoot." He whispered and if Stiles' heart wasn't already pounding he knew it would have started at the shameless Harry Potter reference.

He stepped closer, needing to kiss him right at the second because of his _everything_ , but Cora snorting and Laura giggling made him pause. "Can I _help you_?" He asked, tapping his foot at them. This was a moment he'd been waiting for since he was eight years old and had first met Derek while Laura was babysitting him. 

"Seriously? You didn’t figure this out? You saw _no signs_ of my dorky, pathetic brother's feelings for you?" Cora asked, shaking her head at him. "And _you_. You couldn't see that Stiles has been panting after you since _puberty struck_?" She added, whirling on her brother. Laura rolled her eyes and started tugging her sister away. "He practically moans your name in his sleep, Derek!" She called out as she was being dragged away. "And he's one rhyme away from putting your _name_ in that stupid song, Stiles. One. Rhyme." She added.

The two watched as the rest of the family bundled a still shouting Cora onto the bus before turning to face each other again, both nervous and embarrassed and unsure.

"She's not wrong. An early draft of the song had the line 'and I would run for miles, to have a chance to be banged by Stiles. Like a drum. Like _his drum_.' It was bad." Derek said after a moment’s silence, shaking his head at himself. Stiles' eyes widened but he couldn't help but grin, stepping closer to him.

"You have to play it for me that way one day." He told him, tentatively wrapping his arms around Derek's neck. "Is this okay?" He whispered and Derek nodded hurriedly, his hands dropping to Stiles' hips.

"This is more than okay." He assured him, tilting his lips up to hover over Stiles', letting him take the lead. Stiles grinned and closed the distance between them, giving him a slow and sweet kiss.

The sound of the bus' horn going off broke them apart. They looked over and saw that Talia was standing outside the bus while Andrew was behind the wheel, a grin on his face.

"We _do_ have another town to get to if we want to get to our next gig on time." She told them, looking pleased and smug. "You can continue on the bus if you want to." She added. They both blushed and hurried onto the bus.

As Stiles followed after Derek he heard Talia asking for Peter to pay up. Apparently they'd been betting on them.

If he'd have known about it he would have bet on Talia winning anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Get it. They're like the Partridge Family. 
> 
> :)
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://kimmi-watch.tumblr.com/). Come say hi and feel free to follow me.


End file.
